english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
William Frederick Knight
William Frederick Knight (born December 6, 1933) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Robotomy (2010) - Old Prospector (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Wrinkles (2014) - Ramon "the DJ" Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Angel Tales (2004) - Master (ep8) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Denkichi's Master (ep2) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Old Man (ep2) *DearS (2005-2006) - Grandfather, Manager (ep6) *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Dr. Schtalubaugh *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Dr. Schtalubaugh *Ergo Proxy (2007) - JJ (ep11) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Kuzemi *Gad Guard (2005) - Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Luigi Vampa *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Daisuke Aramaki *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Daisuke Aramaki *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008) - Gambling House Guard (ep5), Hikoharu Inoue (ep3), Vagrant (ep1) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Carlos, Townsman (ep1) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Dr. Tokioka *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Captain (ep26), Principal (ep21) *Haibane-Renmei (2003) - Watchmaker (ep4) *Heat Guy J (2004) - Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Ichi *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2002-2003) - Tofu Kuji *Ikki Tousen (2005) - Choko *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Shikou Choko (ep11) *Kamichu! (2006) - Chairman (ep13), Chairman of God Association, Old Fish, Samurai *L/R: Licensed by Royalty (2003) - Lord Miralio (ep4), Professor Freud (ep1) *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak (2005) - Doze *Monster (2009-2010) - Blind Old Man (ep5), Guest A (ep36), Patient (ep8) *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2018) - Danzo Shimura, Bansai *NieA under 7: domestic poor @nimation (2001-2002) - Butcher (ep1), Newscaster (ep12), Newspaper Man, Old Alien (ep2) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Nurarihyon *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Nurarihyon *Outlaw Star (2000) - Ctarl-Ctarl Governor (ep3), Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Gach, Railway Troop B (ep20), Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Old Man *Planetes (2005) - Father-In-Law (ep6) *R.O.D the TV (2004-2005) - Bookstore Owner A, Irving (ep5), Shop Owner A (ep3) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Stellvia (2005) - Professor Turner *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Yo Seng Kai *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Old Man 1 (ep20), Old Miner (ep12), Shinichiro Tsujinaka *The Big O (2001-2003) - Gordon Rosewater *The Melody of Oblivion (2005) - Tsunagi *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007) - Nor *The Twelve Kingdoms (2005) - Genkai (ep43) *Tokkō (2007) - Taishi *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Old Wolf (ep5) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Appleseed (2005) - 1st Elder Electryon *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Van Damm *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Kuzemi *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Telhi Kuzemi *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Daisuke Aramaki *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Daisuke Aramaki *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Daisuke Aramaki *Metropolis (2002) - Superintendent Notarlin 'OVA - Dubbing' *Amazing Nurse Nanako (2000-2001) - General, Griffith *Dangaizer 3 (2002) - Professor Tachibana *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Dr. Schtalubaugh *Fake (2000) - Mr. Leonard Henry *Hellsing Ultimate (2006-2007) - Father Rinaldo *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Emoto *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2016) - Torenov Y. Minovsky (ep3) *New Getter Robo (2005) - Bonze (ep3) *Spirit of Wonder (2003) - Cooper *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II (2001) - Swift (ep3) *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Weather Woman (2000) - Chairman Video Games 'Video Games' *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2003) - Sultan *The Darkness (2007) - Frank Rottenberg *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Dorian Walker, Pell, Terax 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Pawnshop's Conners, Steward Ribson *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Treant, Village Elder *Drakengard (2004) - Verdelet *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time (2009) - Larkeicus *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Elder *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Daisuke Aramaki *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Daisuke Aramaki *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Daisuke Aramaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Danzo Shimura *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Danzo Shimura *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Danzo Shimura *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Danzo Shimura *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Nizam *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Fortune Teller *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Hojo Ujimasa *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Adamantoise *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Joachim Mizrahi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (87) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2018. Category:American Voice Actors